


Arrows (When Boys Talk Boys)

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Алеку даже слегка интересно – или не так уж слегка – не будет ли слишком странно, если он наклонится и куснет Магнуса за ухо, затем проведет языком по, скорее всего, холодному металлу, прижмет Магнуса к стене…- Алек, - справа кто-то шипит. Джейс. Ах, да. Они не одни.Это точно будет странно, если он наклонится и куснет Магнуса за ухо. И сделает все… остальное тоже.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "Arrows (When Boys Talk Boys)" by cemeteries.  
> Here should be the link, but the author's deleted her page on AO3 quite unexpectedly.  
> Don't know where you can find the original story now.

Рот Магнуса определенно двигается, но, похоже, по какой-то причине все жизненно важные части его мозга отключились, потому что Алек не слышит произносимых им слов. Вообще ни единого слова, если точнее. Звуки доносятся, словно сквозь толщу воды, но не так, будто он тонет, а как если бы… хотя нет, он все-таки тонет – самым приятным образом, каким только можно тонуть.

И с каких это, _черт побери_ , пор его внутренний монолог стал настолько _поэтичен_?

Алек не понимает, о чем идет речь. Он мог бы прочесть по губам Магнуса, но это _тот редкий случай_ , когда он на них не смотрит.

Потому что у Магнуса эти… крайне отвлекающие серьги.

Серебряные. Не те, что он привык видеть у Иззи и матери. Такие у Магнуса тоже есть: аккуратные, свисающие из проколотых мочек украшения. Эти же…

В _верхней_ части мочек, на изгибе ушных раковин, то и дело скрывающихся под волосами (которые сегодня, кстати, выглядят исключительно хорошо – зеленые пряди и все такое), у Магнуса много маленьких серебряных колечек. Ими усеяна вся кромка уха. Алек не знает, как называется эта разновидность пирсинга, но она ему однозначно нравится.

Одна из сережек в левом ухе имеет форму крошечной золотой _стрелы_.

Алеку даже слегка интересно – или не так уж слегка – не будет ли слишком странно, если он наклонится и куснет Магнуса за ухо, затем проведет языком по, скорее всего, холодному металлу, прижмет Магнуса к стене…

\- Алек, - справа кто-то шипит. Джейс. Ах, да. Они не одни.

Это точно будет странно, если он наклонится и куснет Магнуса за ухо. И сделает все… остальное тоже.

Они же в _Институте_ , кто бы мог подумать! И Алек даже не уверен, удивлен ли он, что на мгновение совсем об этом _забыл_. Он уже привык, что с ним постоянно такое происходит.

Не то чтобы он делал это специально. Просто так получается.

\- Да? – шепчет Алек в ответ, не глядя на Джейса. Он пытается перестать обращать вполне заслуженное внимание на то, как Магнус великолепен, и сконцентрироваться на том, что тот _говорит_. Судя по всему, он выпал из реальности на слишком долгий промежуток времени, потому что понятия не имеет, что они обсуждают. Магнус говорит что-то о демонах и магии, о том, как это _важно_ , а Алек даже не знает, как они добрались до подобных вопросов за его столь короткое выступление.

\- Раз уж я твой парабатай, - тихо начинает Джейс, - то это является моей пренеприятнейшей обязанностью – держать твою светлую головушку подальше от грязных мыслей, поскольку я не желаю думать о таких вещах.

\- Так не думай, - с насмешкой предлагает ему Алек, и Джейс играет бровями в ответ на нежелание Алека утруждать себя попыткой отрицать ход своих мыслей. Да и зачем, честно говоря? Просто взглянув на Магнуса, любой бы сразу понял, что Алек отчаянно лжет.

\- Он что, правда так хорош? – спрашивает Джейс. О, Ангел, за что ему все это?

\- Ты _только что_ сказал, что не желаешь думать о таких вещах, - его сердитое рычание звучит несколько громче, чем он рассчитывал.

Алек слегка, лишь _слегка_ , краснеет, когда замечает преисполненный самодовольства взгляд Магнуса. Тот по-прежнему прекрасно владеет собой и продолжает говорить с раздражающе довольным выражением лица.

А вот Мариза смотрит на них так, словно только что проглотила целую кучу лимонов и теперь хочет поджарить кого-нибудь на костре – то ли Алека с Джейсом, то ли Магнуса. Скорее всего, Магнуса. Джейс – золотой ребенок и все такое прочее. Живой он вроде как полезнее, чем горсткой пепла. Алеку просто несказанно повезло, что Джейс спасает его грешную задницу. Ему даже ничего не нужно для этого делать.

Гипотетически, конечно. С чего это вдруг он вообще размышляет о подобных вещах?

\- Напомни мне, Бейн, почему ты опять здесь? – спрашивает Мариза. Ее голос холодный и острый, она даже не пытается казаться вежливой. Алек с Магнусом на это лишь синхронно закатывают глаза и обмениваются быстрыми, незаметными взглядами через комнату.

\- Фу, гадость! – бормочет Джейс.

Быстрыми и не такими уж незаметными взглядами.

\- Ты намекаешь на то, что моя помощь не столь уж _существенна_? – спрашивает Магнус в ответ, звуча при этом комически обиженно. – Если так, боюсь, мне придется с тобой не согласиться.

Он официален и груб одновременно. Алеку это _нравится_.

\- Нам выгодны твои услуги, это правда, но мы спокойно можем обойтись и без них.

В голосе Магнуса слышен сарказм:

\- О, ладно. Как скажешь.

Он поворачивается вокруг своей оси, описывая небольшую плавную дугу, и встречается глазами с Алеком – на этот раз более открыто.

\- Я здесь из-за Александра, - непринужденно добавляет Магнус.

На это Маризе уже нечего возразить.

Среди чувств, что в данный момент испытывает Алек, торжество преобладает над смущением. Кто бы мог подумать, что бессовестно выводить из себя узколобых людей доставляет столько удовольствия?

Магнус искренне смеется и многозначительно смотрит на Алека, поправляя сережки в ушах.

Алеку не терпится до него добраться.

***

 

Алек чувствует себя глупо. Иззи наносит еще один удар. _Больно_. Это просто смешно – так запасть на малюсенькие кусочки металла.

Тренировка должна быть _веселой_.

Иззи выходит из стойки и делает несколько шагов назад. Алек чувствует себя слишком уязвимым под ее пристальным взглядом.

\- Что? – рявкает он в попытке защититься и, схватив полотенце, вытирает пот со лба. Его кожа горячая, но он не уверен, что причиной тому служат физические нагрузки.

\- Серьезно? _Что_? – переспрашивает Иззи. И она не шутит, она _зла_.

Алек не хочет спорить. Он и так уже достаточно раздражен.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает она устало и садится на пол. Затем похлопывает ладонью рядом с собой, и Алек воспринимает это как приглашение сесть.

\- Только не говори, что ты опять поссорился с Джейсом.

Похоже, намечающийся разговор будет чуть менее унизительным и намного более смущающим, чем он предполагал.

\- Что? Нет, - сухо смеется Алек. – Ты же была там утром, разве ты нас не видела? Вообще-то, если ты заметила, вел он себя как полный кретин. Так что, возможно, мы _должны_ быть в ссоре.

Иззи тоже смеется, с облегчением.

\- Просто я подумала… Все эти исходящие от тебя волны раздражения. Они напомнили мне о…

Она резко останавливается на полуслове, и желудок Алека ухает вниз.

\- Алек, - произносит Иззи лукаво, и ее хихиканье не сулит ничего хорошего.

\- Что? – Алек выдавливает из себя вопрос, прилагая максимум усилий, чтобы голос звучал как можно ровнее.

Иззи снова смеется, и в ее глазах мелькает отблеск понимания. Еще один крайне плохой знак.

\- Что же тебя так расстроило, братишка?

Дерьмо. У Алека нет ни малейшего желания говорить об этом сейчас. Или вообще. И вымещать раздражение в поединке он тоже больше не хочет.

Он хочет убраться отсюда подальше. В лофт Магнуса, если точнее. Если выбирать между поддразниваниями Иззи и Магнуса, маг бесспорно выигрывает.

И да, Магнус. Он там.

Это хорошо.

\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь, если уже знаешь ответ? Ты от этого какое-то нездоровое удовлетворение получаешь? От того, что смущаешь меня? – бурчит Алек недовольно. – Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

На самом деле, нет, не был – это же Иззи.

\- Так я права?

Как же она раздражает. Алек вздыхает. Драматично.

\- Да, Иззи. Разве могло быть как-то иначе? – вопрошает он утомленно.

\- И что же это? Зеленые пряди? Ты же _не любишь_ яркие цвета! – начинает гадать Иззи. – После общения с Магнусом у тебя появился к ним интерес.

\- Нет, это были не зеленые пряди, - категорично заявляет Алек, на что Иззи надувает губы.

\- Что тогда? Ну же, скажи, скажи, _скажи_.

Господи, она словно маленький ребенок конфеты клянчит.

\- Что тебе это даст, Иззи? - спрашивает Алек.

Иззи давится воздухом.

\- А что мне это не даст? - сияя, парирует она. – Всю свою жизнь я хотела поговорить с кем-нибудь о парнях. Очевидно, что Джейс в пролете, Клэри же говорит только о нем, а он мой _брат_. Только не это. Не хочу о таком слушать.

\- Я тоже твой брат, - восклицает Алек. – А ты на меня набросилась.

Иззи смотрит на Алека так, словно он самый глупый человек на свете, которого ей приходилось встречать в своей жизни.

\- Боже, Алек. Это совсем другое, - вздыхает она, закатывая глаза.

Похоже, жест популярен в их семье. Но Алеку нравится думать, что у него получается лучше всех, он прямо таки профессионал в этом деле.

\- Мне гораздо приятнее слушать хвалебные песни телу Магнуса, чем Джейса.

Алек тут же покрывается румянцем. Невероятно.

\- Какие еще хвалебные песни, - стонет он.

Иззи поднимает брови.  
– Так ты не считаешь, что Магнус их заслуживает?

А чего Магнус _не_ заслуживает? Он чертовски великолепен. Алеку просто не хватает слов, чтобы выразить насколько. _Совершенный_.

\- Я не поэт, Иззи, - произносит он в попытке закрыть эту тему, но Иззи не дает с нее соскочить.

\- Алек, ну давай же. Что это?

Алек вздыхает. У него нет желания играть с ней в молчанку, но ничего другого ему просто не остается.

\- О, пожалуйста, - фыркает Иззи. – Может быть, я начну первая? Потому что Мелиорн…

\- Не надо.

Иззи выглядит обиженной. Просто нелепо. Это _Алек_ должен обижаться.

\- Серьги, - сдается Алек. Иззи оживляется от его слов.

\- Что-что?

Алек хочет взять свои слова обратно. Но не делает этого, потому что ощущение довольно приятное. Не то чтобы по-хорошему приятное, но все-таки приятное. Странно приятное. Ну, вы понимаете.

Это не Джейс, который через силу заставляет себя неуклюже спрашивать Алека о том, что его совершенно не интересует. Серьезно, и за миллион лет Алек никогда бы не согласился вновь пережить тот день, когда Джейс, стараясь выполнить обязанности заботливого брата, расспрашивал его об очень… откровенных вещах. Алек отчаянно желает сжечь эти воспоминания на погребальном костре и официально объявить, что они мертвы.

Это Иззи. Та, кому нравятся парни и разговоры о парнях. Та, кому Алек действительно доверяет.

\- Серьги, - повторяет Алек, стараясь не звучать пристыженно. – У него были эти… серебряные колечки, как у коров в носу. Или у быков? У быков. Да, точно у быков.

\- Алек…

\- Но дело не в _этом_ , - стонет Алек. – На одном его ухе эта… эта, не знаю, длинная штучка такая…

\- Все это уже крайне странно, но по-своему очаровательно, - невозмутимо произносит Иззи, обращаясь скорее к самой себе. Алек смотрит на нее с раздражением. Именно _Иззи_ хотела поговорить о парнях, а это _очень серьезная тема_ , так почему же теперь она совсем не способствует разговору?

\- Ты не понимаешь, Иззи, - выдыхает Алек, в голосе начинает проскальзывать отчаяние.

Иззи насмешливо отзывается:  
\- Так просвети меня, брат.

Алеку приходится тряхнуть головой, чтобы разобраться в своих собственных гребаных мыслях. Он осознает, что вляпался и что пути назад нет, но не имеет _ни малейшего понятия_ , как выразить свои чувства словами. Даже он _сам_ не знает, почему на него все это так действует, – как ему объяснить это кому-то другому?

\- Это стрела, - произносит он тупо.

Во взгляде Иззи почти появляется сочувствие. _Да, Иззи_ , неубедительно подбадривает сам себя Алек, _рад видеть, что тебе, наконец, становится понятно, что это за очаровательное наказание по имени Магнус Бейн._

\- Я имею в виду, он сказал мне _думать о нем, когда я пускаю свои стрелы…_

\- Ты _уверен_ , что это не простая игра слов?

\- Иззи, что если он тоже думает обо мне подобным образом? – захлебываясь от возбуждения, тарахтит Алек, смутно осознавая, как по лицу расплывается широкая улыбка. – Я имею в виду, что если… Нет, мечтать не вредно, конечно. Но что если он, ну, думал обо мне, когда покупал ее. И думает обо мне, когда _носит_ ее. _Иззи_ , - бормочет Алек, заканчивая стоном свое сумбурное нагромождение незаконченных предложений.

\- Не могу в это поверить, - задыхаясь, вероятнее всего от смеха, произносит Иззи.

\- Нет, он бы вряд ли стал ее _покупать_ , - продолжает Алек свое бессвязное бормотание, абсолютно не обращая внимания на то, как мало слов Иззи произнесла за весь разговор. – Скорее призвал ее из какого-нибудь _жутко_ дорогого ювелирного магазина… Что если…

Иззи веселится во всю, но Алеку не до веселья.

\- Успокойся, чемпион, - на лице Иззи искренняя улыбка, и Алек снова начинает чувствовать смущение.

\- _Не могу_ , - фыркает он от переполняющего его воодушевления, - или не хочу. Пусть Магнус успокаивается. Он ворует _драгоценности_.

\- _Закон есть закон, помнишь?_ – в вопросе Иззи явный сарказм, но Алек снова откровенно ее игнорирует.

\- Это… напоминает мне тот фильм, ну…

\- Ты теперь смотришь фильмы?

Алек по-прежнему считает, что Иззи недостаточно серьезна. Ей слишком весело, так что он даже не пытается сдержать вырывающийся из горла стон.

\- Магнус заставил меня, - защищается он. – Как он там назывался… Бонни и Клайд?

\- _Бонни и Клайд?_ – переспрашивает Иззи, снова закатывая глаза. – _Как?_ Хотя нет, не трать мое время на посвящение в детали. Я все равно не пойму.

Это было грубо.

Да и что, собственно, Алек о нем знает? Он не обращал особого внимания. Не на фильм, по крайней мере.

\- Я не обязан перед тобой оправдываться, - Алеку кажется, что его предали. – А ты его смотрела? _Как?_ – Он безуспешно пытается скопировать интонацию Иззи.

\- Саймон, - на ее лице расцветает улыбка. Подколка Алека остается незамеченной.

Алек совершенно и постыдно потерял нить разговора. Ему неожиданно трудно вспомнить, с чего он, черт возьми, вообще начался. Но затем воспоминания возвращаются, и его снова кроет.

\- Это _стрела_ , - напоминает он Иззи.

Что тут _непонятного_?

Иззи качает головой.  
– Да он из тебя _веревки вьет_ *.

Честное слово, если она не прекратит свои фирменные бдсм-ные* каламбуры, Алеку придется ее убить. Тем более ему все равно нужно ее как-то заткнуть, если, конечно он не хочет, чтобы их разговор стал достоянием гласности.

***

 

Следующие несколько дней выдаются для Алека крайне загруженными. Он буквально с ног валится от бесконечных миссий, совещаний, демонов и прочего _дерьма_ , а также необходимости без конца читать или писать отчеты об этом всем. 

Алек не сомневается, что Мариза делает это специально, чтобы лишить его возможности видеться с Магнусом. И неважно, как сильно ему хочется устроить маленький бунт и встретиться с ним несмотря ни на что – к концу дня он настолько вымотан, что у него нет сил даже снять ботинки, не то что дойти до лофта Магнуса.

Это просто _нечестно_.

Не так-то легко заставлять себя разгребать весь тот бардак, что устроили люди и прочие сущности, когда последние три ночи ты провел в мечтах о проклятом маге. В очень откровенных позах. Алек гордится собой за то, что умудряется справляться с работой и _сохранять при этом рассудок_ , учитывая обстоятельства.

Когда Алек просыпается на четвертый день своего адского трудового запоя, он готов просто-напросто выпрыгнуть из окна и сбежать из Института. Конечно, он никогда на такое не решится, но _очень уж_ хочется. Единственное, что удерживает его от не менее глупых поступков – таких как продолжить дрыхнуть и позволить другим людям разбираться с беспорядком, который _постоянно_ кто-нибудь устраивает, – это тот факт, что сегодня воскресенье.

По воскресениям обычно относительно спокойно. Меньше глупых потасовок в барах между вампирами и оборотнями. Меньше хаоса в целом.

Алеку требуется удручающе много времени, чтобы сесть, собраться с мыслями и, наконец, выбраться из постели. Когда он открывает глаза, первое, что он видит, – это Джейс.

Тот сидит на стуле около двери и смотрит на него.

\- Доброе утро, - произносит Джейс, и голос его звучит слишком радостно, чтобы его обладатель _действительно был_ счастлив.

Алек очень смущен, очень устал и очень напуган тем фактом, что Джейс просто сидел здесь и наблюдал за тем, как он спит.

 _Жутко_.

\- Как давно ты здесь? - сонным голосом спрашивает Алек. Он хватает и натягивает первую попавшуюся рубашку, затем, прикрывшись одеялом, тянется под кровать за вчерашними джинсами. Он _не собирается_ под пристальным взглядом Джейса шествовать сквозь бардак, в который превратилась его комната за последние три дня, чтобы найти чистую пару. На подобные подвиги он пока не готов.

\- А я не получу свое «доброе утро»? – спрашивает Джейс. – Ауч!

Алек тяжело вздыхает.  
– Ладно, доброе _утро_. 

\- Уже лучше. Спасибо.

Голова у Алека все еще тяжелая после сна. Теперь он достаточно одет, чтобы встать с постели, хотя джинсы ощущаются немного странно. Не так-то просто одеваться под одеялом, он обещает себе никогда больше этого не делать.

\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Вроде как… - Алек берет телефон с тумбочки, чтобы узнать который час, - …еще слишком рано видеть тебя здесь. Точнее видеть тебя _проснувшимся_.

Джейс встает со стула и драматично откашливается, и Алеку хочется заехать кулаком в стену или куда-нибудь еще. Для того чтобы иметь дело с Джейсом и его загонами, ему необходимо быть раз в десять более проснувшимся, чем сейчас. 

\- Иззи заставила меня это сделать, но я более или менее счастлив, полагаю, и еще серьезно _расстроен_ необходимостью сообщить тебе, что сегодня ты можешь делать все, что твоей чертовой душе угодно.

Мозг Алека словно Кубик Рубика, складывать который сейчас у него нет ни малейшего желания, или паззл, в котором не хватает кусочков, черт, Алек понятия не имеет, на что это похоже, просто уставшее беспорядочно перемешанное _черт-знает-что_. Ему не хочется _ничего_ , так или иначе связанного со словами, сегодня или хотя бы до тех пор, пока он окончательно не проснется. Но когда смысл сказанного Джейсом все-таки доходит до его сознания, звучит оно очень многообещающе.

И еще невыполнимо.

\- А? – наконец, выдает Алек без воодушевления. В его защиту следует отметить, что он все же попытался.

\- Или _кого_ ей угодно.

Невероятно. Просто немыслимо. Если Джейс продолжит в том же духе, Алек долго не выдержит. Может, ему действительно стоит выпрыгнуть из окна и сбежать.

\- Что? – да уж, этим утром его невероятные навыки общения достигли нового уровня. Рекордно низкого. Даже для него.

\- Потому что я славный парень и потому что Изабель подкупила меня – _не спрашивай_ как, мне слишком неловко, чтобы когда-нибудь захотелось говорить об этом – я согласился сегодня делать за тебя всю твою работу.

О, как необычно.

Первое, что приходит Алеку в голову по этому поводу, – разнообразные вариации _«какого черта?»_ Серьезно, _всю_ его работу? Джейс вообще _в курсе_ , во что Иззи его втянула?

За ними следуют облегчение и предвкушение. С опаской, но все же.

\- Правда? – в вопросе Алека столько надежды, что ему хочется ударить себя по лицу. Меньше всего ему нужно, чтобы Джейс заметил, как сильно его радует мысль о том, что все это происходит на самом деле. Джейс никогда ему этого не забудет и, скорее всего, станет использовать как аргумент против него в споре или способ заставить его делать что-нибудь по-настоящему неприятное. Вроде того, что он сам сейчас предлагает.

\- Да, я бы никогда не стал столь жестоко разыгрывать человека в отчаянии.

 _Честное слово_.

\- Я не в отчаянии.

Джейс смеется над ним. Почему все над ним _смеются_?

\- Ага, как тебе угодно, - отмахивается Джейс и подходит к столу Алека. Он подвигает к себе, наверное, самую большую кипу бумаг, что Алеку доводилось видеть – и это при том, что он _уже_ разобрал половину, – и начинает читать верхний отчет.

Так он что, серьезно?

Алек заинтригован, но настроен все еще скептично.

\- А ты уверен, что тебе это по силам? – спрашивает он, от души надеясь, что да, потому что предложение Джейса чересчур заманчиво и ему не хочется так просто от него отказываться. Он словно все еще спит и ждет, что вот-вот наступит пробуждение, и, когда этого не происходит, единственное, что его останавливает, это _бардак_ , который может устроить в его делах Джейс, из-за чего потом все будут орать на Алека.

Его пугает скорость, с которой эта мысль превращается из ужасающей в не стоящую внимания – ему поразительно все равно. Похоже, это отличный план. На пять с плюсом. Ему подходит.

Джейс выглядит раздраженным. Алек догадывается почему.

\- Алек, не знаю, кто и что тебе там наплел, но как это ни удивительно, я умею читать и писать. Не одновременно, правда, но я работаю над этим.

Сначала Иззи украла у него привычку закатывать глаза, теперь Джейс забрал у него его сарказм. Похоже, у Алека сегодня действительно намечается выходной, но какой ценой?

\- Вряд ли у тебя получится, - отвечает он сухо, и, _о господи_ , Джейс что, тоже глаза закатывает?

\- Прекрати сейчас же, или я откажусь от своего предложения. И снова весь день буду предаваться безделью. Потому что, эй, кто у нас тут делает всю работу? Правильно. Это ты.

Для того, кто приносит хорошие новости, Джейс его слишком бесит.

***

 

Только около трех часов дня Алек, наконец, получает возможность выбраться из своей комнаты, и, кажется, он еще никогда в жизни не был так за что-то благодарен. Алек любит Джейса, по-настоящему любит, но часами делить с ним тесное закрытое пространство неожиданно быстро утомляет.

Свежий воздух приятно холодит лицо. Алек несется прочь от Института со всей скоростью, на которую способен, удивляясь собственным мыслям о том, как хорошо было бы, если бы ему никогда больше не пришлось возвращаться и выслушивать жалобы Джейса на сложные слова, бесячих людей и слишком большое количество информации.

Ему серьезно начинает казаться, что Джейс не управится с той кучей бумаг в срок, однако это уже не его проблемы.

Эта мысль кружит ему голову.

Алек проходит в лофт с помощью запасного ключа, который попросил Магнуса наколдовать в своем кармане, написав ему сообщение в пассивно-агрессивной манере, когда уже не было сил терпеть недовольное ворчание Джейса. Стоит ему закрыть за собой дверь, как его встречает неодобрительный взгляд Председателя Мяо.

\- Не смотри на меня так, - сообщает Алек коту, и голос его звучит слишком громко в тишине квартиры. Без Магнуса помещение кажется нежилым.

\- Магнус скоро вернется… Я надеюсь.

Он разувается около двери и усаживается на диван. Председатель Мяо идет следом и устраивается на полу пред камином, продолжая пристально на него смотреть, но ничего не предпринимая, чтобы выразить свое желание сидеть рядом с Алеком на диване. У Алека до сих пор от кота мурашки по спине бегают.

Алек смотрит в ответ.  
– Почему ты всегда выглядишь так…

\- О, и как? Великолепно? Иногда мне самому хотелось бы знать.

Голос Магнуса заставляет Алека подпрыгнуть на месте.

\- Я обращался к твоему коту, - устало произносит Алек, словно это не он тут несколько дней к ряду _жаждал_ увидеть Магнуса. Вместо того чтобы повернуться к нему, Алек протягивает руку, чтобы приласкать Председателя, но кот шипит и убегает прочь. 

\- Ну, он тоже великолепен, если хочешь знать, - смеется Магнус, и его голос раздается теперь значительно ближе, а затем на плечо Алека опускается рука. – Он привыкнет к тебе рано или поздно. Ты же его знаешь…

Алек счастливо вздыхает и невольно расслабляется под прикосновением Магнуса. Магнус разминает ему плечо и затылок – что-то вроде быстрого массажа одной рукой, – и Алек издает благодарный стон.

\- Почему ты так рано? – спрашивает Алек. Усталость как рукой сняло, будто Магнус подзарядил его простым прикосновением своей руки.

Вполне возможно, что так и было. Алек не может с уверенностью сказать, является ли прошедшая сквозь его тело волна возбуждения следствием магии Магнуса, или это всего лишь его собственная реакция на мага.

\- Почему ты _жив_ спустя несколько таких дней, м? – шутливо парирует Магнус и убирает руку с плеча Алека. Не очень приятное ощущение. Алек хочет вернуть ее назад. Немедленно.

\- Я создал себе портал, как только почувствовал, что ты уже здесь, - бормочет Магнус, обходит диван, чтобы сесть рядом с Алеком, и тут же кладет руку ему на бедро. В прикосновении нет намека, по крайней мере, пока. Алек полагает, что это способ выразить приветствие.

\- А как же твой клиент? – спрашивает Алек и поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Магнуса, и твою ж мать.

Ну да. Точно.

\- Пфф. У меня есть более важные дела, - произносит Магнус, возобновляя контакт своей руки с кожей Алека где-то между его шеей и плечом, но Алек не в состоянии думать об этом прямо сейчас.

Он _почти_ забыл о серьгах. На какое-то время. Опять.

\- Эм, да, конечно, - бездумно произносит Алек.

Вблизи серьги выглядят еще более пленительно, и в этот раз они не скрыты волосами. Алеку немного любопытно, не специально ли, но он сомневается, что Иззи могла так просто его сдать.

\- Ты сегодня особенно красноречив, милый, - говорит Магнус, и Алеку кажется, что он улыбается: Алек замечает движение боковым зрением, вполне возможно, что это приподнятый уголок губ.

\- Всегда, - произносит Алек рассеяно и продолжает _пялиться_ на Магнуса. Неважно, с какого расстояния Алек смотрит, он все равно не может понять, что же именно заставляет его терять рассудок.

Магнус тихо смеется.  
– Посмотри на меня, Александр.

\- Я смотрю.

\- В глаза, дорогой, - изумленно уточняет Магнус, и, несмотря на то, что это причиняет почти физическую боль, Алек все же отрывает взгляд от новой интересной _вещицы_.

Черт.

Иззи совершенно точно сдала его. _Разумеется_ , она это сделала. По полной программе. Без сомнений. Не тогда, когда Магнус выглядит настолько самодовольным. И Джейс, судя по всему, тоже в курсе.

 _Определенно_ в курсе.

Иногда Алек готов ненавидеть свою семью.

\- Ходят слухи, Александр, - растягивает слова Магнус, пристально глядя на Алека, который не понимает, то ли он сам двигается, то ли его подталкивают до тех пор, пока подлокотник дивана не упирается ему в спину, - что тебе очень нравятся новые _дополнения_ к моей коллекции.

Алек готов умереть на месте. Вот так и окончится его жизненный путь. Ему следовало быть добрее к Джейсу, пусть он того и не заслуживает.

\- Кто тебе рассказал? – спрашивает Алек. Магнус смеется. Хрипло. И _как_ прикажете Алеку с этим справляться?

\- Полагаю, мы оба уже знаем ответ, - небрежно произносит Магнус и склоняется над Алеком еще ниже. Тех участков тела, которыми Магнус к нему прижимается, Алеку катастрофически недостаточно. – К тому же, это и так было довольно очевидно.

Погодите минутку – _откуда_ все это взялось? Он собирался вести себя как примерный воспитанный парень, сначала немного поговорить, потом еще что-нибудь…

Но то, что сейчас происходит, ему тоже нравится. Очень. В любом случае конечный результат одинаков.

\- И та… _информация_ , которую я получил… Это ведь правда, не так ли? – тихо спрашивает Магнус. Алек больше не в силах смотреть ему в глаза, но оторваться тоже не может, потому что маскировочные чары Магнуса мигают. Туда-сюда, от естественного карего к желтому и затем - снова к карему.

\- Да, - выдыхает Алек, и Магнус целует его _слишком уж коротко_. Поцелуй заканчивается еще до того, как Алек толком осознает, что произошло. И он, черт возьми, едва себя сдерживает, чтобы не начать скулить.

Магнус внимательно смотрит на него, на губах играет улыбка. Искренняя, но также во многом расчетливая, понимающая – та, что появляется у него, когда он пытается получить что-то, что очень хочет, и знает, что получит.

Это возбуждает и нервирует.

\- Хватит смотреть, - мягко произносит Магнус. – Можешь потрогать.

У Алека сбивается дыхание, а затем _полностью_ отключается мозг, потому что никто его больше не останавливает и он может делать все что захочет. И что же он, черт возьми, хочет?

\- Ты все еще со мной? – улыбаясь, спрашивает Магнус.

Алек не уверен, но все равно кивает.

\- Тогда вперед, - негромко произносит Магнус, его голос действует на Алека словно афродизиак. Он уже возбужден насколько, что это почти смущает.

Магнуса же такие вещи, кажется, и вовсе не беспокоят. Даже наоборот – он выглядит крайне довольным собой и ситуацией, в которой они оказались. Так что Алек обхватывает его поперек талии и притягивает к себе ближе. Магнус задушено смеется и устраивается поверх Алека – теперь он скорее лежит на нем, чем сидит склонившись.

И все же он не позволяет себе обрушиться на Алека всем весом, и Алек немного сбит с толку, пытаясь понять почему. Магнус держит голову высоко поднятой, оставляя шею открытой.

Алек пробирается рукой под рубашку Магнуса и слегка задирает ее подол, затем рука вновь возвращается на талию. Магнус в ответ довольно мурлыкает, и Алек кладет вторую руку на его правое плечо.

Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга. Магнус выглядит так, будто изо всех сил старается сдержать улыбку. Как и Алек. Он не хочет разрушить момент. А затем они оба одновременно сдаются, и от этого момент становится только прекраснее. И смех тоже.

\- Тебе очень идет, - запинаясь, бормочет Алек и медленно, очень медленно поднимает руку, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по кусочку металла в правом ухе Магнуса, и да, на ощупь украшение именно такое, каким он его себе представлял. Холодное и твердое – оно заставляет ощущать ладонью невероятное тепло, исходящее от кожи Магнуса.

\- Да? – спрашивает Магнус. Это определенно вопрос, но по интонации его голоса легко можно понять, что он и так отлично знает, насколько _потрясающе_ оно на нем смотрится.

Так что Алек не отвечает, вместо этого он скользит рукой под рубашкой Магнуса чуть выше, останавливаясь где-то в районе груди, и оставляет робкий поцелуй на его подбородке.

И еще несколько. Пять, быть может.

Алек быстро отстраняется, чтобы не поддаться влечению – он хочет наслаждаться каждым мгновением. Проводит пальцами вдоль шеи Магнуса, задевая кадык, и чувствует, как Магнус сглатывает от его прикосновения.

\- Она тебе нравится? – тихо спрашивает Магнус, когда Алек начинает рассеяно перебирать в пальцах маленькую золотую стрелу.

Алек молчит в ответ, слишком поглощенный мыслью о том, как _хорошо_ Магнусу удается заставлять подобные безделушки выглядеть и как восхитительно этот цвет оттеняет его кожу.

Магнус сжимает его плечо, чтобы привлечь внимание, и Алек тут же чувствует смущение, потому что не помнит, как снимал куртку. Боковым зрением он замечает ее на кресле там же, где Магнус оставил свой пиджак, и он бы рассмеялся, если бы не потерял окончательно голову от желания. Очень в духе Магнуса. Он даже _не заметил_.

\- Да, - наконец, выдавливает из себя Алек, на что Магнус довольно мурлычет. Он проводит пальцами вниз по руке Алека, и это движение совершенно точно не обходится без магии. Алек вздрагивает.

\- Хорошо, - произносит Магнус, и неожиданно его рука оказывается у Алека под рубашкой, медленно скользя вдоль его живота. Он ощущает тепло везде, где Магнус прикасается к нему – словно щекотку, но, вместо того чтобы смеяться, Алеку хочется _стонать_.

Он чувствует себя _слишком_ расслаблено, но ему все равно.

\- Правда? – спрашивает Алек и смотрит Магнусу в глаза, затем опускает взгляд на его губы. Он хочет поцеловать его как следует и думает, что сейчас уже самое время, но, когда он делает попытку приблизиться, Магнус останавливает его прикосновением пальца к губам и смеется над, похоже, крайне озадаченным выражением на его лице.

\- Подожди, - произносит Магнус.

Алек едва не кривит губы от обиды, но сдерживает себя. Так низко он еще не пал.

\- Очень хорошо, - повторяет Магнус. – В конце концов, я ношу ее для тебя.

О.

Это.

Это здорово.

\- Магнус, - выдыхает Алек – или, по крайней мере, так это должно было звучать, но он не стал бы доверять собственному голосу прямо сейчас – прежде чем острая необходимость поцеловать Магнуса все же одолевает его.

Магнус смеется в поцелуй, Алек же уходит в него с головой. Где-то какая-то маленькая его часть все еще чувствует себя _глупо_ от всей ситуации – замечая, как сдержанно и невозмутимо ведет себя Магнус по сравнению с Алеком, который тяжело дышит в его рот и слишком сильно сжимает талию – но большей его части глубоко на это плевать.

Рука Магнуса лежит на его животе чересчур спокойно, и Алек просто обязан что-нибудь сделать с этим самоконтролем.

Когда он разрывает поцелуй, Магнус выглядит чудесно разочарованным. Алек на это лишь ошеломленно улыбается, но не дожидается, когда Магнус вернет ему улыбку. Вместо этого проводит носом по его ключице, одергивая рубашку до тех пор, пока Магнус не снимает ее магией. Рубашка Алека исчезает вместе с ней, но Алека это мало заботит. Не тогда, когда его обнаженная кожа ощущает приятное тепло от прикосновения к коже Магнуса.

\- Хорошо, - бормочет Алек, а затем медленно прижимается открытым ртом к ключице Магнуса. Поцелуй превращается в два, потом - в три, и вскоре ими покрывается вся шея мага. Все его самообладание улетучивается, как и не было. Магнус тяжело дышит и трется об него, не слишком очевидно, но Алек совершенно точно это чувствует, и руки его по коже Алека теперь скользят быстрее. У них нет конкретной цели, они просто щупают все, что можно пощупать. И это то, ради чего стоит _жить_.

Алек не спеша прокладывает дорожку поцелуев выше, нежно кусает Магнуса за подбородок. Магнус тихо шипит и посылает сквозь Алека небольшую волну магии, слишком сильную, чтобы она была намеренной.

\- Александр, - задыхаясь, произносит Магнус, обвивая пальцами его затылок. – Ты действительно нечто.

\- Да-да, - рассеянно бормочет Алек, не отрываясь от его кожи, подбираясь к уху и начиная покусывать мочку.

Магнус вздыхает и неожиданно кладет свою руку на его пах, и только тогда Алек осознает, что у него до боли стоит уже черт знает сколько времени. Он издает неглубокий стон – ему приходится остановиться и какое-то время просто дышать Магнусу в ухо, но Магнус, судя по всему, не против.

\- Я _скучал_ по тебе, - неожиданно спокойно произносит Магнус, но голос его напряжен. Он сильнее прижимается к бедру Алека, и Алек в полной мере способен ощутить, насколько он тоже возбужден. Ему нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться к Магнусу, доставить ему удовольствие, но прямо сейчас его кости словно расплавились, он едва может дышать.

\- Ах, - Алек хватает ртом воздух, уткнувшись Магнусу в щеку. – Я тоже скучал по тебе.

Он _не может_ больше сдерживаться. И то, как Магнус стонет, когда он робко _облизывает_ его серьги, задевая кожу вокруг них, просто сражает Алека наповал.

Магнус неуклюже щелкает пальцами, и неожиданно исчезает последняя преграда из разделяющей их ткани. Алек издает слабый стон и подбрасывает бедра, когда рука Магнуса смыкается на его члене.

\- Я мог бы заниматься этим весь день, - тихо стонет Алек и отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на Магнуса.

Глаза Магнуса закрыты, рот слегка приоткрыт, дыхание быстрое и неглубокое, а когда Алек обхватывает его член, он и вовсе перестает дышать на несколько секунд.

\- Чем? – задыхаясь, произносит Магнус. – Трахать меня до умопомрачения?

\- _Именно_ , - произносит Алек на выдохе и тянется за новым поцелуем. Поцелуй выходит жестким, потому что все его внимание сосредоточено на руке Магнуса.

Алек надеется, что Магнусу также хорошо, как и ему, потому что он больше не протянет.

\- Магнус, - он отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. – Я сейчас кончу.

Грубо, зато правдиво. Звук, который издает Магнус, похоже, должен был быть смешком, но что-то пошло не так.

\- О, все в порядке, я…

Алек поворачивает запястье так, как, он знает, Магнусу нравится, и Магнус тут же кончает, заливая семенем его руку, прямо на середине фразы, вот так запросто. Его рука на члене Алека по понятным причинам замедляется, но этого ни разу не достаточно, чтобы успокоить Алека, когда Магнус так выглядит и издает подобные звуки, поэтому ему хватает всего несколько слабых движений. Он кончает, притягивая Магнуса к себе настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно, прижимая голову к его плечу, чтобы заглушить стоны, которые он не в состоянии сдержать.

Когда дыхание выравнивается, Алек полностью расслабляется и делает глубокий вдох. Магнус вырисовывает небольшие невидимые узоры на его коже. Похоже, он успел привести их в порядок, пока Алек отсутствовал в этой реальности.

Честь и хвала ему.

\- Какой позор… - устало бормочет Магнус и драматично вздыхает, уткнувшись Алеку в грудь. – Все так быстро закончилось. Я даже не успел добраться до твоей задницы… Чувствую себя таким _молодым_. Слишком молодым. Смущающе молодым.

Алек смеется – как будто Магнус может чувствовать смущение из-за того, что доставило им обоим огромное удовольствие – и ерошит его волосы. Возмутительно – ерошить волосы мало того что Верховного Мага Бруклина, так еще и самого Магнуса Бейна, человека, который всегда крайне щепетилен, когда речь заходит о волосах.

\- Я что-то не слышал жалоб, - бурчит Алек.

\- Ты был так далеко отсюда, ангел, что все равно бы не услышал.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что они были?

Магнус так _очаровательно_ смеется, особенно когда Алек тому причиной. Это наполняет сердце Алека теплом и гордостью.

\- Никогда этого не говорил.

Магнус легко касается губами ключицы Алека, и Алек решает остаться на ночь. Джейс, скорее всего, ждет его в Институте, злой как черт, готовый долго и громко возмущаться, зачем он вообще на все это согласился, но _как бы там ни было_ , Джейсу придется смириться.

В конце концов, для этого и нужны братья.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета-ридинг [Nihtto ](https://ficbook.net/authors/1515600)
> 
> *труднопереводимая игра слов:  
> в англ. варианте “whipped” – “выпоротый”, перен. “под каблуком” (обыч. у девушки), также перен. “пьяный”, “в отключке”  
> кнут (whip) – как всем известно, это оружие Иззи


End file.
